


Cadere per voi

by TheGoodChildClub



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodChildClub/pseuds/TheGoodChildClub
Summary: As Kyoko walks down the aisle, you can't help but pray to God that instead of her it should be you that Tsuna is going to marry.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Cadere per voi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
> Cadere per voi means Falling for you.  
> Enjoy!

_"Falling in Love is not rational. It's madness. A beautiful, wonderful, moment of magnificent insanity." -Michael Faudet_

"Tsuna, the car is ready."

You look at brunette who has a gravity defying hair and has an amber eyes. He look so beautiful in his white pristine suit. His usual black cloak is nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, let's go." You know that he is nervous but is very good in hiding it. Years of being with him tells you whenever he is tense, nervous or hiding anything.

"You know, I can feel you from here. Don't be nervous, Tsuna. Everything is going to okay." You reassured him and giving him your genuine smile. He smiled back _the smile you come to love_ and you felt him relax.

Once both of you are in the car, you went to drive to your destination. When you arrive at your destination, both of you immediately went out of the car and he was immediately greeted by his guardians and family outside the church.

"Tsuna, you look good. Are you ready?" Takeshi asked him with his ever present smile in his face.

"Of course he is, idiot. Tsuna waited for this day to come ever since we were teenager." Hayato said while looking very proud towards his Boss. He finally learned to say Tsuna's name after all these years.

While Tsuna talk to his Mother, the guardians made their way towards me. Surprisingly, Mukuro is the one who talk first. Voicing everyone's thought.

"We told you that you don't have to come." Mukuro tells you with disapproving voice. He looks like he doesn't care but you can see it in his eyes that he cares just like the rest of them.

You smiled at them albeit a little strained, "I know, I know, but I can't miss the day our Boss is going to get married." They all know you are not fooling anyone.

"You really are stubborn, you don't have to do this." Hayato said to you while his arm is cross in his chest.

You laughed. "Hayato, thank you for caring. But it's okay. I consider myself as one of Tsuna's guardian. It is my duty to be with him just like the rest of you." You tried to lighten up the mood by laughing and teasing Hayato.

Your conversation with them was halted when the bell rang signaling the start of procession. The paired up bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. The maid of honor(Hana) and best man(Hayato) walk down after all other bridesmaids and groomsmen have made their way down the aisle. And after that, the ring bearer then carry the rings to the altar, followed by the flower girl.

After the entourage, it is finally time for the bride to come in. Hayato is the one who is playing in the piano, a request from Tsuna which Hayato happily obliged. Hayato played the piano version of Can't Help Falling in Love With You. _Tsuna and Kyoko's favorite song._

The piece is very much fitting on what is happening at the moment. It's very beautiful.

The big doors open and everyone got a glimpse of the bride. Her shoulder length golden brown hair was braided updo. Her slender build compliment the white gown she is wearing. There is no doubt that she is the most beautiful woman in the Church. No wonder Tsuna is smitten with her after all these years.

You can't help but look in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna is teary-eyed with _happiness, love,_ and _admiration_ that is evident in his amber orbs. What you saw made your heart squeeze in pain. You willed yourself not to think of any unnecessary thoughts and eventually tried to smile and be happy for the sake of your family, best friend, Boss.

As the ceremony is going, you can feel the eyes of the guardians on you from the other side. They know after all. They know how much you love the man in front of the altar who is saying his vow to his future wife.

People are crying especially the parents of the bride and groom. And yet you can't cry. Even though you wanted to cry too. You wanted to cry but not with the same reason why the rest are crying. You wanted to cry because the person you love is making his lifetime vow in front of other woman. You wanted to cry because it means that you will forever lose your chance to have him. You wanted to cry because you can't have him. _It hurts._

"I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." People are whistling and cheering and clapping. You don't feel like smiling but you still clap anyway. _Just a little bit more. Please._

The couple went out first followed by everyone. Thankfully, you only agreed to give Tsuna a ride to the church. A driver will deliver the newlywed couple in the reception that will happen in the garden of the Vongola Mansion.

You are away from everyone looking at them with unreadable eyes. Beside you, there is Kyoya who is also looking at everyone. Kyoya suddenly speak.

"I'll drive you home." And with that, Kyoya went to fetch his car and you followed him. No one utter a word while Kyoya is driving. And you are thankful with the silence.

You thought you are numb from the pain but you guess it's not the case this time. _Please bear with it for a little longer_.

You arrived at the Mansion and murmured a thank you to Kyoya which he replied with a simple 'Hn'. You got out of the car and went inside the Mansion. _You have one last job to do before this day ends_.

When the guests arrive from the church, the garden is full of people, talking and catching up while waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. You decided to take over Kyoya's responsibility of guarding the reception. After all, he needs to be present with the other guardians to show the allied families who are invited the unity and power of the Vongola.

As the host announce the arrival of the newlywed couple, everyone cheered and welcome them. After some talking and speaking(from the closest family of the bride and groom), the day is finally close to an end. After the picture taking of the couple with the family, everyone is starting to leave.

While you were on the way to others, you saw Tsuna and Kyoko thanking everyone for their efforts and support. You tried to smile when He turned towards you.

"Thank you for your efforts today. Kyoko and I appreciate it." You smiled to the couple.

"It's my duty as your friend and family, Tsuna, Kyoko. Please enjoy your honeymoon in Bali. Congratulations on your wedding." And with a final smile, they left you standing in the middle of people cleaning up the tables and chairs.

You wonder if he is thankful for your efforts of not crying and screaming that will ruin their happy day, your efforts of pretending that everything is okay while you are broken inside or your efforts in guarding them, ensuring their safety above anything else.

You stood frozen in your spot looking nothing in particular. You don't know how long you are standing there.

Your thoughts are interrupted when there is a tap on your shoulder. "Nee-chan" you look at Lambo who is eating a lollipop that comes from the foods in the reception.

He continued knowing he got your attention "The place is clean already. It's going to rain. You've been standing there for almost half an hour now. Everyone is going inside." He told you voice lace with concern.

And true to his statement, the garden is clean and everyone is going inside the Mansion. You look up to the sky and see that there is a dark clouds forming. You turned to Lambo.

"You should go first, Lambo. I'm going in a bit." You told him softly. He don't look like he is convince with your words.

"But nee-"

"Maa, Lambo, why don't we just go inside and let her be with herself." Takeshi smiled to Lambo and when he turned to you concern is written in his face.

"The idiot is right, ahoshi. Let's go inside. She's stronger than you, she can take care of herself." Hayato dragged the teen by his collar but not before looking at you with a message you clearly understand. _Don't take too long. Take care of yourself._

Takeshi only pat you on the head and he turned to leave. _We're here. You're not alone_.

How you love your family. You appreciate their efforts in comforting you in their own way.

As you make your way to the Forest surrounding the Mansion, droplets of rain started to pour. You look up in the sky, as if telling you that they can feel your pain and wanted to be one with you.

It eventually started to rain hard. That doesn't stop you from walking. When you are sure you are in the middle of the forest, away from everyone's hearing sight. You finally let your tears fall. The pain that you have been trying to suppress crash throughout your whole being. The tears camouflage by the heavy downpour of the rain. You don't care how drench your skirt and coat are. You don't care how you will get sick after this.

You just wanted to let it out. Let the world knows how much you are hurting inside. You cried harder than the day when Tsuna rejected you. You confessed to him, both of you are 17 years old, a year after you met him. You cried harder when He told you that He finally asked Kyoko out, 2 years after you confessed to him. You cried harder than the day Tsuna announce to everyone he is going to propose to Kyoko.

You tried to accept the fact that He will never love you. It still hurt. _God, it hurt so much_. It has been 8 years since you fell in love with him. You supported him and help him in his conquest of changing the Vongola Famiglia to what it used to be, a Vigilante Group. It is slowly turning into its original glory. 8 long years and yet you still love him despite knowing that He loves another woman. _Why do you always love someone you can't have?_

A year after you confess to Tsuna, you learn how to pretend that you are okay and doesn't like Him anymore. _Since when did you become a great pretender?_ even the rest of the guardians thought that you eventually lost interest on Tsuna after a year of knowing that it is hopeless, a lost battle. _How unfair. You haven't even start fighting and yet you lost already._

They found out after the announcement Tsuna made about him proposing to Kyoko. You were 23 at that time. You lock yourself in your bedroom for a whole day, drinking wine that you got from the wine cellar of the Mansion. When the guardians had enough of your bullshit, they forcefully knock down your door. _Thank God Tsuna was with Reborn in a monthly meeting with the Vongola Allies._

That is the first time they saw you in your pitiful state. Spouting nonsense and telling them everything you feel. The moment you met Tsuna to when he rejected you to when He happily told you he asked Kyoko out and the last is the proposal. The guardians made sure you didn't hold any wine after that.

You don't know how long you are sitting. You don't even know that you are sitting already. You are hugging your legs while you rock yourself back and forth trying to soothe your aching heart and body. _It's cold. Someone, please make this stop._ You know that it's getting dark. Close to evening for sure.

You felt his presence, you used to be uncomfortable with his presence but you eventually get used to him and warm up to him. The rain suddenly stop falling. And when you look up, you saw Mukuro holding an umbrella on your body making him wet from the rain.

"Come on, little one. You've been out for hours. The others are worrying already." He help you stand up not minding how drench your clothes are and wrapped his left arm on your shoulders. You instinctively wrapped your right arm on his waist. The feeling of Mukuro's familiar scent and his soothing warmth made you hug his side and cried again.

He doesn't say anything. He let you cry while your face is pressed on his chest. _You really love your family._ After you lost your Mother on your 21st Birthday, they are the one who saved you from loosing yourself and get you out from loneliness and pain. They are your anchor. 

After calming down, you both started walking towards the Mansion. With Mukuro still half hugging you. When you finally saw the Mansion, you saw your family. Tsuna's guardians are all there even the aloof Kyoya. Relief is written on their faces once they saw you and Mukuro.

Hayato instructed Lambo to get ready a hot bath. Ryohei immediately went inside to get ready the medicine you will need for your cold. Chrome went to get you a new set of warm clothes. Takeshi went inside to fetch you a hot soup to eat. Kyoya who is still looking at you with indifferent eyes started walking towards you and Mukuro.

"Herbivore, I'll take her to her room. Go change your clothes." Kyoya dragged you gently away from Mukuro. You didn't let go of Mukuro until you told him how thankful you are for him. He just laugh at you and ushered you towards Kyoya.

After taking a bath, changing your clothes and eating a hot soup, Ryohei sat beside your bed checking your temperature. You do have a cold and a fever. You look around the room noticing that everyone is inside.

Kyoya is on the far side of the room near the window, Hayato is with Lambo in the sofa bickering with him, Takeshi is on the other side of your bed smiling gently at you, Chrome is sitting in the love seat with Mukuro standing at her side.

"I'm sorry for this." Ryohei said in his serious voice. All the occupant on your room turned to you and Ryohei.

"Im sorry you-" He continued but you cut him off.

"Ryohei, Im-- Honestly, who am I kidding, Of course I'm not okay." You smiled weakly and resigned. "It was never your fault. Not you, not Tsuna and Kyoko."

"If I have known maybe-" You cut him off again.

"Maybe what Ryohei? There's nothing you can do about it anymore. It's just my rotten luck that I happen to fell in love with someone who can never love me back." Silence met your words. "I don't blame anyone about this. I have all of you here. Its more than enough. I'm so thankful that you are my family." You smiled genuinely to everyone in the room.

"I guess you're right." Ryohei smiled at you. "Then we will leave you to let you rest. I'll just go back in a few hours to give you your medicine."

"Thank you, Ryohei." Before they leave, you thank the others for everything and after that they started leaving your room and when you are alone, you realize that while your body is so hot from the fever, your inside is filled with warmth. While it is your rotten luck to love someone unreachable and unattainable like Tsuna, you know that you will still love him no matter what and you will never resent him for that. You never regret loving him. Because even before you fall for him, He is your family first and he brought you to this people who you call your family. Who love and cherish you like their own.

And with that, you finally let your eyes close and let sleep do its job.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about your thoughts? Thank you!


End file.
